Differential mode signals are useful in a variety of contexts including in communication devices. Differential mode signals typically propagate through a pair of conductors such as circuit traces or transmission lines. One conductor carries a signal while the other carries a signal that is theoretically the opposite (i.e., 180° out of phase). Differential signals are used in clock circuitry, for example.
Distributing differential signals in electronic circuitry to multiple loads can be challenging. There are integrated circuits available that provide differential signal distribution such as one-to-two differential splitters. Known devices of this type, however, have limitations on the maximum frequency of operation, the frequency bandwidth and impedance. Additionally, such devices require DC power to operate. It would be useful to be able to distribute differential signals without such limitations.